


A Hug From Behind

by MellowChibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is very good at spoiling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowChibi/pseuds/MellowChibi
Summary: “Look, I don’t want you to be reasonable with me here Daichi,” Suga whines. “I just want you to agree with me about how much my life sucks right now. Learn how to read the room.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	A Hug From Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Kisses Bingo 2020.

“It’s like they think there are three of me running around with all this workload that they expect me to finish on a daily basis,” Suga complains from where he is laying, sprawled out on top of the bed. His hands are slightly raised as he throws up the volleyball in the air and catching it as it comes back down.

Up and down, down and up. The rhythm is both comforting and familiar to him, even though Sugawara hasn’t really played much since he entered university. But even then, just throwing the ball to himself like this somehow always helps him relax, to calm down.

Today however, not so much.

“Like, do they somehow think I am made of time?” Suga asks his audience of one with a scrunch on his face. “Oh, what was that? You want me to write another report where the research alone will take me _five full afternoons_ in the library the same week that we have a test covering the last three months worth of lectures? Of course, not a problem. I will just hit up my clones that I had to make in order to keep up with this shit and get right on that ma’am, thank you very much.”

There is a low chuckle from where Daichi is sitting by the low table placed in the middle of the room, filled with a wide array of textbooks and Suga sends his friend a pout.

“You know, maybe if you actually studied instead of just complaining about it you wouldn’t actually need those clones of yours in the first place.”

Suga catches the ball as it comes down once more and hugs it to his chest, letting out a strangled noise of frustration.

“Look, I don’t want you to be reasonable with me here Daichi,” Suga whines. “I just want you to agree with me about how much my life sucks right now. Learn how to read the room.”

“Ah, yes,” Daichi snorts at him from the direction of the table. “Your life is just _the worst_ ,” he says in a tone that tells Suga that he doesn’t mean a single word of it. “You got into the university that you wanted on a scholarship, are living in one of the biggest cities in the world with all of the comfortability that entails and have a boyfriend that spoils you absolutely rotten. Sucks to be you, really.”

“Oh, zip it Sawamura,” Suga huffs as he pushes himself up in a sitting position on the bed. “...and just for the record you _don’t_ spoil me rotten, thank you very much. In fact I think that it’s the other way around.”

“Yeah?” Daichi laughs as he throws him a glance, amusement shining in his eyes as he leans his chin into the palm of his hands. “That so?”

Suga’s pout only grows.

The thing with dating your best friend, something that Suga had come to realize early on is that Daichi pretty much knows him both inside and out at this point.

And while Suga knows that Daichi _does_ spoil him (not that he would ever agree with that out loud, no sir) Daichi also isn’t the kind of person to let him get away with being ‘ridiculous’ either, as Daichi likes to call it.

Daichi could at least pretend to play along with him every now and then Suga thinks.

On the other hand if he actually did, he probably wouldn’t be Daichi either.

Heaving a sigh Suga puts down the volleyball that he has been hugging to the side before pushing off the bed. His sock-clad feet make a muffled sound as he walks across the room and circles around the table. Suga drapes his arms around Daichi’s back from behind before making himself heavy as he sinks down against him with a loud sigh, making sure that it’s completely breathed out against his boyfriend’s ear.

“You are the worst Daichi, do you know that?”

Underneath him Daichi huffs out a laughter before shifting slightly and straightening his back so that his body doesn’t have to keep both of their weights up against gravity. “So you keep telling me,” Daichi says. “...and yet here we are.”

Suga frowns and scrunches his nose. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Daichi lets out a hum before he reaches out and coaxes lose Suga’s fingers that were locked around his neck, gently turning one of the hands over in the palm of his own and pressing his lips to the tender skin of Suga’s wrist. “Just that,” Daichi says softly, and if Suga wasn’t so busy letting out a disgruntled noise and burying his quickly reddening face in the spot between Daichi’s shoulders he would probably have been able to come up with a better retort than mumbling out another ‘ _the absolute worst, Daichi,’_ against the fabric of the man’s shirt.

It’s not fair how Daichi is somehow always able to say so much with _so little_. Suga’s own words never seem to say quite enough, and at times he finds himself thinking that he could probably write a whole book about how he feels and still never come anywhere close to the emotions Daichi is able to convey with his simple ‘ _here we are_ ’.

Because here they are- studying different things, not even attending the same university and living in a city with over nine million people and yet _here they are-_ , sharing an apartment and somehow planning to spend the rest of their lives together. Something neither of them had even thought possible just a few years back.

 _Here they are_.

“Know what, I’ll cut you a deal,” Daichi offers when Suga remains quiet, slowly turning Suga’s hand back around before leaning back against his chest, tilting his head back so he can peer up at him.

Suga hides a smile against Daichi’s neck before he presses his lips against a spot underneath Daichi’s jawline, just because he can. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees, leaning his head to the side so that he is able to press a kiss to Suga’s temple in return. “How about you get some more of that studying- _listen_ to me for just a moment here, Suga _,_ ” he quickly adds in when Suga lets out a noise of complaint. “...just for another hour _,_ alright? In the meantime I will cook something up and make sure that it’s ready for us to eat once you are done.”

Suga lets out another whine and presses his face further into the crock of his boyfriend's neck. “Daichi, I don’t _want to study_.”

“I know,” Daichi says. “But I also know that you don’t want to cook either.”

“I don’t mind cooking,” Suga argues, causing Daichi to laugh and raise one of his hands to thread it through his hair. The angle is a bit awkward, but Suga finds himself enjoying it nonetheless.

“I know you don’t,” Daichi hums, his nails scratching lightly against Suga’s scalp just the way he likes it. “But you are tired right? And since I apparently don’t spoil you enough I figure that I have to do at last something.”

“You know that I didn’t mean that,” Suga mutters petulantly as Daichi shifts to the side underneath him and pulls him down into his lap. Suga goes willingly and nuzzles up against his boyfriend's warmth with a satisfied little sigh.

“I know.” Daichi pulls him closer, gently tucking him underneath his chin so that he can run his nose through his hair and Suga feels himself melting in the others embrace, his stress and annoyance slowly starting to fade away as Daichi’s smell and strong arms surrounds him.

“But I also happen to like spoiling you, even if it’s small things like this,” Daichi continues as he presses a kiss to the top of Suga’s head, causing his eyes to flutter close. “Come on Suga,” Daichi all but coos at him. “Just another hour. I’ll even do the dishes after to sweeten the deal for you, alright?”

“I hate doing the dishes,” Suga mutters under his breath, causing Daichi to bark out a laugh before giving his body a small, affectionate squeeze.

“I know you do,” Daichi says fondly as he presses another kiss to Suga’s temple. “So what do you say? Think you can manage another hour?”

Suga heaves a sigh and rubs tiredly at his eye with the heel of his hand before giving the other a small. “Yeah, just-” He cuts himself off with a small grunt before pressing his body further against Daichi’s own. ”...just five more minutes? Please?”

He can feel the way Daichi’s lips curls up into a smile against his skin. “Okay,” Daichi easily agrees. “Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mellow_Chibi)  
> Comments are, as always greatly appreciated.


End file.
